1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more aspects of an information processing device, and a method and a computer-readable medium therefor.
2. Related Art
A technique has been known that is adapted to, when an icon corresponding to a specific service is operated, a user ID and a password previously stored in association with the icon are input into respective areas for accepting entries of the user ID and the password.